Matching fingerprints may be part of a process for searching for data related to a chapter (e.g., track, song, and/or recording). Finding a match between two fingerprints (e.g., audio fingerprints) is typically a time consuming operation for some of the following reasons: a multitude of fingerprints typically must be searched; and each of the multitude of fingerprints must be searched until at least one match is found. Further, finding a match may sometimes produce an incorrect match due to the fuzzy nature of fingerprints.